Scott Logan
Loki (born Scott Logan) was Norse god. He is a Greek demigod and one of the main protagonists in Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and The Heroes of Olympus series. He is the son of Hermes and Charlie Logan, and the half-brother of Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Connor and Travis Stoll. After attaining godhood, he went under "witness protection" and made quite a name for himself among other gods. Eventually he was stripped of his godhood, after his true identity was revealed. History Early Life As Demigod ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Sea of Monsters The Sea of the Labyrinth The Last Olympian The Heroes of Olympus The Son of Neptune The Mark of Athena The House of Hades Personality Loki behaved in a mischievous manner, enjoying his games. He embraced a hedonistic lifestyle, including the "sweet tooth". Even after revealing his true identity, he still used misdirection to achieve his goals and to protect himself, and was often sarcastic. Fatal Flaw Loki's fatal flaw is trust, idealistic and has the ability to always find the good in people, which manifests itself into a willingness to trust others to a fault. Appearance Abilities |-|General Abilities= *'ADHD:' Like most demigods, Loki possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that he uses to analyse the fighting style of his opponent. *'Dyslexia:' Loki's brain is "hard-wired" for reading Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. *'Fighting Skills': Loki is a naturally talented, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, including gods and titans as well as monsters. *'Swordsmanship': Loki is highly skilled in swordplay, having defeated several gods at least as powerful as him on many occasions, despite being outnumbered. *'Curse of Achilles: After bathing in the River Styx, Loki was given supernaturally superior speed and strength as well as invulnerability except for his vital spot on the back of his head. With the Curse of Achilles, Loki's own combat skills are enhanced to the point where he can single-handedly defeat entire armies as well as gods and titans). He later loses it by touching the Tiber river as it was a Greek blessing and he could not enter Roman territory with the curse. *Prophecy: Loki persuaded Apollo to teach him the art of prophecy. This allowed him to foretell some form of major event about to happen or an event that will happen much later in the future. |-|Demigod Abilities= *'''Persuasion: Loki can persuaded another being to do something by vocal command involuntarily. *'Enhanced Thievery': Being a son of Hermes, Loki is able to steal things without people noticing, even gods. *'Intuition': Loki can sense traps and demigods. *'Invention': Loki is an unbelievable inventor like his father. *'Teleportation': Loki can travel from one place to another instantly, without occupying the space in between. He can also take people with him, in the blink of an eye. |-|God Abilities= After attaining godhood, he gained the following abilities, then later lost them: *Loki possessed the standard powers of a god. *'Apporting': Loki could send demigods, gods and monsters anywhere with a simple snap of his fingers. *'Immortality': Loki had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by disease and toxins. *'Telepathy': Loki could read the minds of other gods and mortals with ease. *'Telekinesis': Loki could impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. *'Shapeshifting': Loki has the ability to change into any person or animal he wishes, mythical or real. *'Reality Warping': Loki could accomplish just about anything with this power, making him virtually omnipotent, and it was his trademark and favourite ability. He could warp reality, whether it be by making things/living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions, wormholes and large time loops. |-|Big Three Abilities= Loki temporarily gained all the abilities of the Big Three along with additional ones and was extremely powerful. Loki's abilities included: *'Invulnerability': Loki was indestructible and cannot be killed by any conventional weapon. *'Zeus's abilities': As one of the Big Three, these are the ultimate powers a god can possess. *'Poseidon's abilities': As one of the Big Three, these are the ultimate powers a god can possess. *'Hades's abilities': As one of the Big Three, these powers are beyond that of a regular god. *'Power Negation': Loki was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including a God's powers. Magical Items *'Magic Sword' (Laevateinn in Norse mythology), the sword was given to Loki by his father, Hermes. *'Winged shoes', the shoes look like basketball shoes, but at the word "Maia," they sprout wings and enable the user to fly. If the word is spoken when the wings are out, the wings shrink back into the shoes and they descend. *'Hermes' multivitamins', these multivitamins make the person who ate it to be immune to nearly any attack. Each flavour is from a different color and type, like Minotaur, Hydra, or other monsters. *'Magical Pearls', these pearls can transport a person to the sea when smashed, nothing will happen for a few seconds. Stolen from Percy Jackson. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Immortal Demigods Category:Gods Category:Children of Hermes Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Cabin Counselors Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters